


[vid] Wreck Me

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [1]
Category: The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They like to hurt each other in slow-mo. What's a vidder to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Wreck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).



> Extended from a vidlet originally created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.
> 
> Song is Miley Cyrus, "Wrecking Ball;" video source is [The Slow Mo Guys](https://www.youtube.com/user/theslowmoguys).
> 
> Warnings: consensual "this is gonna be awesome!" violence between friends.

**Download:** [69mb mp4](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/Festivids/Slow%20Mo%20Guys%20extended%20signed.mp4)

**Lyrics:**

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me


End file.
